The Weighty Bet
by malin-delena
Summary: Damon makes a bet with his friends that contains Elena. But what if it's suddenly more than a bet? What if this very bet changes everything? What if Damon develops feelings for Elena? AU/ AH. Three-shot. Damon/ Elena. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

So, here is another story of me...

It will only be a three-shot or something like that, so it won't have many chapters.

This idea came to me over night, so the first thing I did, was writing it down so I wouldn't forget it again. Now it's already 3am... :o And it's raining, the best weather to write. *_*

Oh and again, please forgive me for any mistakes in writing, because I am from Germany and I'm only 14... :o (turning 15 next week ;D)

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this story and please leave a review. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Now enjoy. :)

**Chapter 1 – The Bet**

**Damon's POV**

"I bet I can screw a girl out of this bar, this very night", Damon said proudly while looking at his friends, Alaric, Tyler, Klaus, Matt and his brother Stefan.

"Never in life", Alaric said and chuckled.

"Ok, 100 dollars?", Damon said, holding out his hand.

"Deal, 100 dollars for me when you won't be able to do it...", he smiled confidently. "Oh, and you have to leave her in the morning of course", Alaric said, accepting Damon's hand.

"Ok, now who will it be?", Stefan asked looking around.

"How about that cute blonde over there?", Matt asked.

"That's my girlfriend, dude", Klaus said angrily but then again proudly.

"Oh, right", Matt said. "How about her friend?"

"The one with dark skin?", Alaric asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"Her name is Bonnie, she's with Jeremy", Tyler pointed out.

"Who's the other one?", Damon asked looking at the brown-haired beauty next to the other girls.

"That's Elena, Jeremy's sister", Klaus explained.

"She's beautiful", Damon said dreamily. "And she's the one", Damon said decisively.

"You sure?", Alaric said, now afraid of losing the bet.

"Of course."

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Tyler asked amused.

"Already on my way", Damon laughed. But before walking to the beautiful girl who would be the victim of the bet, he walked to the bar and bought a drink for her and one for him. Then he slowly walked to the three girls, suddenly a bit nervous. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, you", the blonde girl, Klaus' girlfriend, said. "You are Damon, right?"

"Yeah, right. How do you know?", he looked at her confused.

"Klaus told me about you...", she chuckled, looked at her boyfriend and smiled lovingly.

"Oh, ok. Then you must be Bonnie, Jeremy's girlfriend, right?", he asked the dark haired girl with the dark skin.

"Yeah, that would be me...", she smiled likeable.

"Then you are Elena, Jeremy's sister", he said, his heart skipping a beat. Why was he so damn nervous? He was Damon fucking Salvatore, a womanizer, he didn't do nervous.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are holding two drinks because?", she furrowed her eyebrows skeptically. Shit, she was a cocky girl...

"Well, one was for you", he said, smiling arrogantly.

"Was?", she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"No, is. It is for you", he chuckled and handed her the drink.

"Bonnie, I think we should go, we're not wanted here", Caroline said, watching the stupid smiles on Damon's and Elena's face. Bonnie nodded in agreement and they both stood up and disappeared.

"So, it's just us now", Elena said holding her drink high up in the air to launch with Damon's drink.

He laughed and their glasses clinked together. "It's just us now", he repeated.

After a few drinks they were both little drunk and laughed a lot. When Damon held up his hand to order new drinks, Elena pulled his arm down. "I should better go now", she slurred and stood up. But the alcohol showed his effect and she stumbled, nearly losing her balance, but Damon caught her in mid-air and held her close to himself.

"I'm gonna bring you", he said, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the exit. At the door he turned around one last time to look at his friends and stick his thumb in the air.

"Thank you, Damon. You're so nice", she said. In the cab, that Damon called for them, Elena put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When they were at her apartment he gently woke her up and the walked upstairs together, their hands joined.

Damon liked that feeling.

But he shouldn't.

But then again, he did.

At her door they stopped and Elena slowly turned to look him in the eye. "Thank you for bringing me", she said and stepped forward to kiss him on his cheek.

On his fucking cheek.

"You're welcome", why was his voice a whisper now?

She smiled shyly now and then there was silence. Awkward silence. They just stood there staring at each other. Her glimpse fell on his lips. Fuck, he thought. And then his lips crashed into hers.

His hands wandered around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands found his neck and she tucked at his hair. When his tongue darted out to ran over her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow him entrance, he moaned.

He fucking moaned.

Their tongues danced together and he found himself growing hard. He pushed his hardness into her to show her how much he wanted this. She moaned loudly. Probably his cock had been right against her core. He pushed her back until they were in her apartment and mumbled something like "Bedroom?"

She just captured his lips again and said something like "Can't wait", god this girl made him crazy.

He pulled his shirt over his head and then started kissing her neck, earning a moan. Suddenly she pushed him away so his lips weren't in contact with her skin any longer. "What's wrong, Lena?", he asked but he didn't get an answer, instead her eyes darted hungrily over his bare chest and soon she kissed every single inch of it.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her warm lips against his skin until he heard the zipper of his jeans open. Before she could go any further he lifted her up bride-style and placed her on the wooden floor.

Soon all their clothes were scattered around them and now he started kissing every inch of her body, starting with her neck. His tongue darted out and he swirled it around one single spot at her neck.

"Mmmh", Elena moaned.

When Damon's lips went down her neck to her breasts and his tongue swirled around one of her nipples, she arched her upper body and her nipple darted into his mouth. "You like that?", he asked seductively.

"Oh god, yes." She continued moaning when Damon kissed, licked and nibbled at her nipples, but soon she couldn't take it any longer. "Please, Damon."

"Are you sure?", he asked her while he crawled back up and cupped her cheek. Wait, did he just ask her that? He had a fucking bet to win, he shouldn't care whether the girl was sure or ready or whatever. But he did.

She breathed heavily and suddenly fear erupted on her facial features. "I don't know, Damon", she said with a shaky voice.

"Why not? What makes you unsure now?", he caressed her cheek and kissed her hair. God, she was beautiful, even when she had fear.

"I'm a virgin", she said and her eyes filled with tears. She was what?

"What? But that's not possible, you are so beautiful", he said, shocked with what she just told him. And she blushed, she fucking blushed. "We can just stop if you don't want this, Lena."

"No, no, I want this, Damon. I want you. I'm just scared", she said. "I'm scared you don't want me anymore now", her voice was barely a whisper now.

"What? No, Elena. When a girl gives a boy her virginity, that's more anybody could ever ask for. I want you, Elena and I will take care of you, you'll like it, I promise", he cupped her cheeks and locked his eyes with hers. "Are you ready?", she nodded. "Then look at me and never break eye contact, ok?", she nodded again. He positioned himself at her entrance but before thrusting into her, his finger slid through her womanhood. "God, you're wet", he then moaned.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?", she asked with a soft voice and he smiled, she was so innocent.

"That's a very good thing, it won't hurt so much", he reassured her and then locked eyes with her again. And then he lowered himself down to capture her lips. And at the same moment he started to thrust into her, inch by inch. She winced and turned her head so he wasn't able to kiss her anymore.

"It hurts, Damon", she said with an agonized voice and a single tear escaped her eye.

"I know, honey, I know", he said with a calming tone in his voice and kissed the tear away. "Just breathe and the pain will go away."

She did as he said and soon she didn't wince anymore when he thrusted into her. "Oh god, Damon", she suddenly moaned. "Right there, oh my god!", she now yelled in pleasure and he knew he had hit that particular spot inside of her. He increased his pace to make her and himself climax.

He groaned when he felt himself coming closer to the edge. "Elena", he moaned.

"I'm coming, Damon. Make me come, please!", she moaned and begged, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, trying to catch her breath.

At that he took her right leg and put it on his shoulder so he could go deeper inside. "Come with me, Elena", he yelled and then he felt her tighten and soon his sperm spilled inside of her and filled her.

"That was amazing", she said after Damon helped her ride out her wave of pleasure and she calmed down a bit.

"It was indeed amazing. Are you ready for another round?", he asked smirking. One the one hand he just wanted to feel her come again, but on the other, he wanted to make love to her now. Not just sex. Love.

"Sure", she smirked at him and then rolled on top of him. "It's my turn this time", she said seductively.

Well, maybe making love had to wait until the third round. But who could judge his decision by the way she sat on top of him. She just looked so sexy and delicious.

After she rode him and they both collapsed next to each other again, he started making love to her. It wasn't about that need they had the first two times, it was gentle and sweet now. Slow even. Every thrust hit her in the right place and they didn't stop kissing each other in every place possible while they made love.

After they were both exhausted from too much sex and since it already dawned, she laid on her side and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. He looked at her sleeping body and couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful.

And suddenly he didn't want to leave her.

He couldn't leave her.

He couldn't hurt her.

So he just stood up, brought a blanket and covered her and himself with it. He put his arm around her waist from behind, gave her a kiss on her hair and then drifted off to sleep, too.

The next morning he pulled back, collected his clothes, got dressed and just wanted to sneak out. But then the guilt grasped him and he went back to give her a light kiss on her hair. That woke her up. Of course.

She opened her eyes and when she saw that Damon was fully dressed she looked at him confused. "Are you going somewhere?", she asked still sleepily.

"I'm leaving", he said his voice now suddenly cold and detached.

That made her sit up. Her blanket slid down and her breasts, her perfect breasts, were exposed. Great. She followed Damon's gaze and immediately covered herself again. "Already? Why? Are you coming back?", she asked. And all he could think was, god, she was so innocent.

"Of course not", he shocked himself by the harshness in his voice and immediately regretted it by the way Elena's face fell. But he had to keep that mask up. "You were just a stupid 100 dollar bet, honey."

"What?", she asked shocked. Her eyes filled with tears and Damon's heart sank to his feet. "Leave", she gritted out through clenched teeth when it dawned her then.

"I was about to do that either way, love", he hated himself for hurting her the way he did, but he had to win that bet.

"Leave. _Now._", she was close to yelling now and a single tear escaped her eye. He wanted to go back and wipe it away and tell her that everything's gonna be fine, but the look on her face told him to piss off.

So he left.

When he was out of the door, he heard her sobs break free and before his eyes could fill with tears, too, he ran down the stairs, back to his apartment.

Out of her life.

**AN.:**

That was the first chapter. :)

Thank you for reading :)

If you have any questions, ask me here or on twitter → malin_delena

Love it or hate it, but please leave a REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is already chapter 2! ;)_

_Thanks to everybody who read and review, I love you._

_This chapter is gonna be a bit longer than the last, so just grab some tea and chocolate and then enjoy. 3_

_Again, sorry for any kind of mistakes..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

_Now enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 – Alaric**

**Damon's POV**

"I just left her, Alaric", Damon said with a guilty expression, but Alaric just rolled his eyes.

"It's been 2 months now, Damon. Get over it", Damon's best friend said annoyed.

"_Get over it? _You didn't saw her vulnerable expression when you left her all bare and naked and beautiful and hurt", he whispered the last part with his eyes down. He felt horrible. Alaric was right, it had been 2 months since he slept with Elena and left her then because of a stupid bet. He won that bet, of course, but that didn't make him feel any better. Normally he wouldn't even remember her name after 2 months, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Right, because I didn't leave her, dude", Alaric spit out. "Can we stop talking about that now?!", he pleaded, visibly annoyed of Damon.

"No, we can't, Alaric. You are my friend, you have to help me with this", Damon said in such a desperate voice he was sure his friend would indulge.

"I would, if you would tell me what to do...", Alaric said. "She's been avoiding you ever since and you can't really say you never met her after that night now can you?"

Alaric was right again, every time he saw her, she turned around and walked away from him. And that had happened a lot lately, because since that night Damon spend most of his time in the Mystic Grill, the bar where he first met Elena, in the hope to see her more often. And he did, but only for a minute until she turned around and left again. "I just... I miss her", he said silently.

"Wait, you miss her?", Alaric said, threatening to burst out in laughter. "I can still remember the day when you said you're Damon fucking Salvatore, you don't do missing", he blurted out, now unable to hold back his laughter.

"Asshole", Damon muttered under his breath when he stood up and stormed off the bar. At his car he suddenly heard the voice he would recognize everywhere.

Her voice.

He turned around and there she was. Elena. With her friends. Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler, that ass. He just wanted to go after her when his best friend came out of the bar.

"Damon, wait. I didn't mean what I said", Alaric yelled. Elena turned around and stared directly at Damon.

"Damon. Seriously? Again? Do you spend your whole life here or what?", she spit out and before he could say anything, she was gone.

He started to go after her when Alaric grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, Damon?", he spit out.

"Let go of me", he snipped back, trying to escape his grasp.

"Where. Are. You. Going?", he asked again, saying every word slowly.

"To Elena, I'm going to talk to her", he said and slipped out of his grasp.

"I don't think that's a good-", Alaric started but Damon was already gone.

Damon entered the Mystic Grill angrily. What did she do with Tyler? Damn it. Suddenly there was this feeling in his chest and stomach. The feeling everybody would call jealousy. But not him. He wasn't jealous. Of course not. Right?

When his eyes darted over the whole bar and he finally found Elena. His already hurting stomach turned into knots. She was with Tyler. And only Tyler.

He looked around. Where the hell were Caroline and Bonnie? At the bar. But it didn't seem like they were going to go back in time...

His sight landed on Elena and Tyler again. Elena and Tyler. Tyler and Elena. God that sounded so damn wrong. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon. Yeah, that's it.

Tyler was whispering something in Elena's ear which made her blush and giggle slightly. Great.

He made a disgusted sound, turned on the spot and headed out of the bar again.

"You asshole", he yelled at Alaric who was still standing on the parking lot, obviously waiting for him.

"What the hell did I do wrong this time?", he asked confused.

"Why didn't you keep me from going inside?", he yelled.

"First of all, calm down. And second, I tried", Alaric defended himself.

"Well, you should have tried harder!", he sighed. "God, I just wanted to talk to her in there. But then I come in there and Tyler is all over her..."

"Oh and she would've listened to you of course", he bit back, just ignoring the fact that Tyler was also there.

"I'm sorry, Alaric, but this girl just makes me furious and crazy", Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, because you're in love with her", Alaric said in an understanding voice.

"In love with her?", he laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure", and with that he stormed off.

_**At Damon's apartment...**_

_Because you're in love with her._

Alaric was wrong, so wrong. And stupid. It was just ridiculous. He didn't do nervous, or love, or missing, or anything that had to do with relationships and girlfriends and all that stuff. He was just a guy who was single and screwed around and drank too much. But who cared? Nobody. And he liked that, right? Of course. Or not?

God, this girl confused him. She had fucked with his head and he felt weak around her, helpless even. And he hated that for sure.

Suddenly anger took over. Because of her. Because of him being so stupid. Because of Tyler. Why the fuck did he leave her in the morning? Just because of a bet? No. He had been a coward. He was angry at himself for that. He was the only reason for still being alone. Nobody else. He always had a brain-dead girl around to screw, but technically he was alone.

He needed to channel this anger. In something. Anything. There were two options, drinking or destroying his apartment. The first one seemed better though.

So he took his favorite bourbon, purred himself a glass and stared at it for 3 long minutes. He had been drunk for the last 2 months. Ever since he left her. To drink away the pain, but it didn't work, there was still this feeling in his stomach which was much worse than every physical pain could ever be.

It was all her. Everything was because of her. She was too strong for him to handle. His feelings for her were too strong for him to handle.

There always had been a hole in his life. In his heart. And Elena had completed him in that one night. In a strange way, but she did.

Now the anger took completely over and he realized that drinking wouldn't be enough this time, so he smashed the glass against the opposite wall. He enjoyed the sound of it shattering. He enjoyed freaking out. Letting everything that craved to come to the surface in the last 2 months out.

He walked over to his desk where some candles and papers were on top of it and overturned it, completely. He kicked the candles so they were flying across the whole room and tore the papers in two, three, four pieces.

He didn't care anymore, he just continued to smash everything and destroy everything, until he couldn't take it any longer.

Then he just sank to his knees and broke down. Somewhere between shattered glass and broken furniture. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. He ruffled his hair and all he could think about was how much he just wanted to hold her now. How much he wanted her to hold him.

And then it dawned him.

Maybe Alaric was right. Maybe he loved her. Maybe. Probably.

He did.

But was he _in love _with her?

Yes.

He was in love with Elena.

And with that thought still in his mind he drifted off to sleep.

**Elena's POV**

He messed with her head. Every time she saw him, he messed with her head. Did he think it was easy for her to just shrug him off and ignore him? It surely wasn't. Every time she saw him she had to think of their night together, how sweet and gentle he was with her. Hell she even thought he had made love to her, but apparently she had been wrong. Because suddenly the next morning he had been so cold and detached, it had hurt.

"A penny for your thought, Elena?", Caroline suddenly interrupted her thinking.

"Just the usual stuff, you know", Elena said casually.

"Damon?!", Bonnie asked and stated at the same time. Elena nodded slowly. "Elena you need to make a decision."

"Yes, you need to sort out whether you want to be with him or not", Caroline confirmed.

"I can't", Elena whispered.

"Why not?", Bonnie asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because he doesn't want me, remember? He left me."

"Well by the way he looked at you yesterday I think otherwise...", Caroline pointed out.

"You know what? We're gonna leave you alone now to sort this out by your own, ok? Because we're already at the Mystic Grill for about 2 hours now and you barely talked until now...", Bonnie offered.

Elena nodded, already in thoughts again.

"Don't drink too much, honey", Caroline said with a soft and compassionate voice.

Elena just nodded again.

She didn't drink at all, she just sat there and thought about him. He completed her in every way possible. And she wanted to have her first time with someone she loved.

And she did.

She loved him.

But she couldn't go back to him. She was just one of the girls he had probably screwed in his life. On out of thousand.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that a sandy-haired man approached her desk until he cleared his throat.

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Elena Gilbert?", Alaric asked.

"Yeah, that's me, what can I-", she first said friendly, but then realization dawned her and her face fell. "Aren't you Damon's friend?", she bit out the last two words as if she wasn't even sure Damon could have friends.

"Yeah, and that is me, my name is Alaric by the way", he said with a polite smile. "Can I take a seat? I want to talk to you."

"If this is about Damon, no", she bit out, shooting daggers at Alaric although he wasn't the one who left her in the morning.

"Please, Elena, I think you should really know this", he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, sit", she demanded still not in a too friendly tone of voice. "What is it that I _have_ to know?"

"I think Damon is in love with you", he blurted out, staring into Elena's eyes without looking away.

First she was taken aback by his statement but then she caught herself again and started laughing. "Yeah, sure. He's in love with me. Do you even listen to yourself? God, this is ridiculous, if he was really in love with me, he wouldn't have left me that morning", she said confidently although she really wanted to believe Alaric's words, they sounded so nice and so… right.

"Ok, I'm gonna start somewhere else. Since that night, he doesn't stop talking about you. He's already really annoying me. I think he describes your eye color at least 20 times per day...", she had to smile involuntarily at that. "And when he doesn't stop talking about you, he doesn't stop thinking about you either..."

"But...", she started but trailed off by a simple lack of words.

"Since that night he's drunk almost every day, and you should know that Damon drinks a lot, even if it's just a normal Monday, but the last two months were different. Sometimes he so drunk, he can't even walk home anymore. If that happens, I take him home with me and he sleeps at my couch, although my girlfriend Jenna hates me for it. And when he's-"

"Wait, did you say Jenna?", Elena suddenly interrupted him.

"Yeah, Jenna Sommers, she's my girlfriend, why?", he asked with an questioning look on his face.

"Oh, that's my aunt", Elena said, smiling, happy that her aunt finally found a nice boyfriend, like Alaric.

"Now that's cool...", he laughed. "Well where was I...?", he mumbled.

"When he sleeps at your house...", Elena helped him remember.

"Oh, right. Now, when he sleeps at my house he always talks in his sleep... he whispers your name to be exact...", he said, shooting a pointing look at her.

"What?", she asked, whispering. This couldn't be true, it was too good to be true. But maybe it was, maybe Alaric was indeed telling the truth. "Are you serious?", she asked in a soft voice.

"I am. And you should also know that normally Damon already forgets about the girls names after, well, let's face it, two weeks. He didn't forget yours though", he said with sympathetic facial expression. "Oh, and don't tell me you're not affected by this. I can see it in your eyes, there is hope, and... love?", he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Hope definitely, love, I don't know, maybe", she said, looking at her fingers.

"You should go for it, he's worth it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He will never hurt you or cheat on you. When you give him a chance he will do everything to keep you and he will definitely treat you like a princess", Alaric said with a knowing smile on his lips.

"Then maybe I should really go for it...", she said, smiling.

"Now hurry before he gets drunk again", he laughed gesturing for her to stand up.

And Elena did what he said, she got up and hurried to the door, but before she could disappear through it, she turned around again and smiled at Alaric. "Thank you", she said.

He just nodded. "Hey, Gilbert", he shouted when she had already turned around again. She looked at him again. "See ya."

Elena just smiled, knowing what he tried to tell her with that, and went out of the Mystic Grill. Outside. In a new life. Maybe. Hopefully.

_**In Elena's car...**_

On her way to his apartment, Alaric gave her the address, she turned the music on. Loud. So she couldn't think about what she was doing and couldn't turn around and back up again.

She sang with the lyrics:

_When you're ready come and get it, _

_nananana, nananana, nananana._

_When you're ready come and get it, _

_nananana, nananana, nananana._

How ironic, she thought.

_I'm not too shy,_

_To show I love you,_

_I got no regrets._

_I love you much to,_

_much to hide you,_

_this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet..._

She should really stop singing with it.

_So baby whenever you're ready..._

_When you're ready come and get it, _

_nananana, nananana, nananana._

_When you're ready come and get it, _

_nananana, nananana, nananana._

She definitely needed another song! She had still 30 minutes of driving left...

She put in her CD of Ed Sheeran, but she soon knew that that was an even bigger mistake...

_This. Is. The Start of something beautiful._

_This. Is. The start of something new._

_You. Are. The one that make me loose it all._

_You. Are. The start of something new._

She skipped the song as fast as she could because that was just too much for her to take right now.

_I should ink my skin, with your name._

Oh no, that song...

She tried to overhear the lyrics but soon they got back into her ears...

_And I should run you a hot bath,_

_Fill it up with bubbles._

_'Cause maybe you're loveable..._

Oh god no.

_And maybe you're my snowflake,_

_And you're eyes turn from green to grey_

Or rather deep blue...

She didn't hear the following lines because everything she could do now, was imagine those hypnotizing eyes in front of her, watching her carefully with love.

Her eyes teared up and she needed to pull herself together not to cry here and now, in the middle of the street.

_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me._

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled the car over to give in to those tears. She nearly completely broke down and she cried and cried with her arms on the steering wheel and her face buried in her arms while Ed Sheeran continued to sing in his angel-voice.

_So I take you to the beach,_

_And walk along the sand,_

_And I'll make you a heart pendant,_

_With a pebble held in my hand._

_And I'll carve it like a necklace,_

_so the heart falls where your chest is,_

_And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach,_

_And it falls just where it needs to be,_

_And rests peacefully._

_You just need to breathe,_

_To feel my heart against yours now,_

_Against yours now._

How could he always find the right words and make woman cry? Especially in moments like this, were she needed to be strong... It was a miracle...

When her sobs calmed down a bit, she looked up again and suddenly she had the feeling that she needed to hurry. And then she drove. And drove. Until she was in front of his apartment.

She listened carefully for any signs, when there was no, she softly knocked at the door. Probably too soft, because for a long time nobody opened the door. But then she heard shuffling footsteps...

Then the door swung open and her heart sank to her feet.

**AN.:**

_So that was already chapter 2! :o_

_Only one more chapter to go..._

_I hope the chapter is complete because I got confused... First I thought it was ready then I edited it again and again and again and OMG! :o :D_

_One of you asked for jealous Damon, I hope that was ok for you ;)_

_Oh and the first song was 'Come & Get It' by Selena Gomez_

_the second was 'This' by Ed Sheeran_

_and the third was 'Wake Me Up' also by Ed Sheeran_

_Oh and today is my birthday, so please be kind and leave a review for me *_*_

_Any questions? → Ask me here (in a review) or on twitter ( malin_delena)_

_See you next chapter! (and in 'Our Little Love Story' of course)_

_Please__3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the last chapter... Chapter 3!_

_I want to thank everybody who just read and especially those who reviewed._

_Sorry for any kind of mistakes I made or will make._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

_Now enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 – It's Our Time**

**Elena's POV**

_Then the door swung open and her heart sank to her feet._

He was bare chested. He was hot. She couldn't concentrate anymore. What did she want to say? God, why did this happen?

Wait, why was he half-naked. Was there a girl with him? And then there was this feeling in her chest that nearly made her unable to breath. She was afraid of that feeling. Jealousy.

Ok, Elena, breath, just breath.

"Hey, Damon. We need to talk", she said with a still shaking voice.

It was as if he had realized just now that it was really her, that he wasn't dreaming. And suddenly his lips broke into a wide smile and his whole face lit up. All her doubts about Alaric's words, if there had been any, were now vanished. He just looked so happy to see her.

"Or don't you have time?", she asked remembering her thoughts about another girl being there.

"Elena", he breathed, completely ignoring her question. "Please come in", he said, not breaking the smile or the eye contact to Elena. "Do you want to drink something? Sorry, I didn't clean my room..."

_Didn't clean._

That was the understatement of the year. His whole apartment was a mess. Everywhere was shattered glass, scraps of paper, broken candles and furniture. "Please don't tell me it always looks like this in here", she said with a worried voice.

"No, it doesn't", he barely whispered.

"Well, then what happened, Damon", she asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I... uhm... I freaked out a bit, I guess"

"Yeah, it certainly looks like that", she said. "Because of...?"

"You", he said while looking directly into her eyes.

"Because of me?", she whispered while taking a step forward so that she now was closer to him than before.

"Yeah. I just hate myself for leaving you that morning", he murmured, avoiding eye contact now.

Elena was just about to say something to that, when she looked to her left and saw some blood on the floor. Panic came up. "Are you hurt?", she asked with her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"What?", he asked startled.

Elena pointed to the blood. "Are you hurt?", she repeated, this time a bit slower than before.

"No, I just cut myself with the damn glass...", he said pointing to his hand.

"Let me see it", she said with a soft voice taking another step forward.

"It's nothing", Damon said while trying to hide his left hand behind his back.

"Damon!", she warned. "Don't play the strong man, let me see it", she simply took his arm and pulled it in front of his chest to scan his hand. "It's a deep wound, Damon, you should clean it", she stated.

He sighed, pulled his hand back and walked into his kitchen, taking a towel, wetting it and pressing it to his wound after that. He awkwardly tried to clean it, but he obviously had no idea how to do that.

"Let me", Elena offered. She took the towel and started to clean the wound while trying not to hurt him too much. When he winced, even if he tried not to, she rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. When she was finished she looked up at him and found his eyes closed. She smiled. Seeing him so carefree felt good.

"Thank you", he said while opening his eyes again and staring directly into Elena's.

"You're welcome", she was still holding his hand, rubbing circles on his soft skin. She gulped when she took in his whole face. She tried not to stare at the way his raven black hair fell against his brow, or the way his mesmerizing blue eyes seemed to lure her closer, or the way his mouth tempted her to lean in and press her lips to his.

"Thank you", he whispered again without breaking the eye contact. His right hand cupped her cheek softly.

"You're welcome", she whispered without even realizing it. His touch, the feel of his hand against her cheek, warmed her insides. And standing this close, his clean, masculine scent, with a hint of bourbon, filled her airways. Oh God, she loved his smell.

And without thinking about it twice, her lips crashed into his. The kiss was everything. It was rough and soft, passionate and loving. Everything.

She let go of his hand and her hands went around his neck. She desperately tried to pull him closer until not even air was left between them.

He started to move them backwards into his bedroom without letting go of her for one second.

When her knees hit the edge of the bed and their kiss turned even more passionate. She suddenly pulled back.

"Stop!", she breathed. She shoved him away and jumped backwards on and then again off the bed, so she was now on the other side of the room. "Stop!", she said again, this time louder.

"Did I do something wrong?", he asked startled.

"No, you didn't, everything is fine, it's just... I shouldn't have come here", she suddenly said and practically ran off the bedroom.

"What? No! Elena, wait", Damon yelled after her. "It was no mistake coming here", he stated.

"Yes it was!", she yelled back.

"Why do you think that?", he yelled.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you something, but look where my little visit got us", she pointed to the bedroom. "If I wouldn't have stopped, we would probably...", she lowered her voice so it was barely a whisper now, "we would probably be sleeping together right now."

"What question is that?", he asked, taking a step closer.

She involuntarily took a step back, stumbled over a fallen over chair and if Damon wouldn't have catcher her by her waist and held her protectively to his chest, she would have fallen to the ground into the shattered glass on the floor.

"Thank you", Elena whispered into Damon's chest while she still clung onto him.

"You're welcome", he said, while putting a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Sit down, here", he said while leading her to the nearby sofa. "Now what kind of question is that?"

"Damon", she said warningly.

"No, I want to know! Tell me!", he demanded while still holding her hand.

"I wanted to ask you whether this", she motioned between her and him, "is just attraction", her voice grew to a whisper, "or more..."

"It is more", he whispered while cupping her cheek again.

"No, it's not", she protested. "We couldn't even talk without jumping each other's bones"

"But we didn't", he reminded her. "And we can talk, Elena, like right now", he put his finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"Damon, I can't do this anymore."

"And you think running away is easier? You know how I felt these past days? I felt like shit. But no, actually that doesn't even start to cover how I felt. I felt lost, Elena. Without you, I felt lost. And I missed you. Dammit I never missed any women, ever. But I missed _you_. And I even think it's safe to say that I love you", he stopped when he heard her gasp at his current words.

"What?", she whispered.

"Yes, you heard me right, I. Love. You. And I think I'm even falling _in_ love with you", he wiped away the tear that escaped her eye and looked at her again. "Give us a chance, Elena. I know it won't be all rainbows and unicorns, actually I think we're gonna fight a lot, because, let's face it, we're stubborn...", she chuckled softly with him, more tears rolling down her cheek, only this time, he kissed them away. "Give us a chance, Elena", he whispered softly, caressing the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. "I know we can do this."

After a long moment of silence, she nodded her head softly. "Ok", she barely whispered.

"Ok?", he asked.

"Ok", she confirmed. "Let's try this", she smiled at him, leaning into his touch even more.

"Thank you", he whispered before standing up.

"Where are you going?", Elena asked confused.

"Come on", he said without answering her question. He took her hand and pulled her after him into the bedroom.

He led her onto the bed and followed shortly after her. He encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

"I want to feel your skin on mine, Damon", she whispered into the crook of his neck, while pulling at his shirt.

"Everything you say", he whispered into her hair, placed a kiss on her temple and got rid of his shirt then.

"Lie down", she ordered. He did as she said and soon she started to place butterfly kisses all over his torso. Sometimes she lingered a bit longer at one point and maybe even licked the single spot, earning a moan form him, sometimes she just placed one single kiss and continued her journey.

"Stop", he suddenly said.

"What? But I thought you liked-"

"Believe me, I _loved _it. But if you're going to continue, I will not let you stop and then I won't be able to do the same to you", he interrupted her.

"Ok", she just said and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Much better", he said in a husky tone of voice as he removed her bra and her upper body was now fully exposed.

He then started to do the same she did to him just seconds ago, he kissed every inch of her skin, giving extra attention to the soft flesh of her breasts and her nipples.

She moaned here and there and Damon smirked proudly in return.

"I worship you", he suddenly whispered. She immediately reached forward to cup his face in her hands and kiss him.

After they kissed a little and also removed their jeans so they were both left in their panties, she placed herself on top of him and they both started to kiss each others necks.

Damon knew as well as Elena that this night was going to be a long night of love making and showing each other how much they wanted this, wanted _them_ to work.

When they just lay there, she could here another song by Ed Sheeran playing in her mind:

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms._

_And your heart's against my chest_

_your lips pressed to my neck._

And it was exactly the position they were in right now.

_I'm falling for your eyes,_

_but they don't know me yet._

She chuckled softly, 'cause it was true, she fell for his eyes, they just drew her in...

"What's wrong?", he asked pulling back a little.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of a song that fits perfectly to us", she said smiling.

"You'll have to show me this song one day", he mumbled into her hair.

She chuckled. "I will show you everything", she whispered and then snuggled closer to him again.

_And with a feeling I'll forget_

_I'm in love now._

She whispered the last line in Damon's ear who just smiled happily and pulled her closer.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love._

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady._

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

She hugged him as tight as she could and leaned in to kiss him. Slowly. Gentle. Sweet.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_**We're falling in love.**_

**The End**

**AN.:**

_This was already 'The Weighty Bet'... :/_

_I hope you all liked it, at least I liked writing it... _

_Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed or anything, thank you so much, I love you guys._

_Some of you wanted an epilogue, but there won't be one, because let's be honest, I like the ending too much to destroy it with a stupid epilogue... ;)_

_If you still have questions → malin_delena on twitter ;)_

_Oh and the song was 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran, but true Delena shipper, already knew that without me saying it... ;) (*fangirling over 4x07 once again*)_

_Btw, the song I was listening to while writing this is called 'Skin' by BOY ;)_

_Please check out my other story 'Our Little Love Story' :)_

_Oh and don't forget to review. (or alert or favorite ;D)_

_I hope you'll still read all of my other stories to come ;) (bc I already have 2-3 new ideas in mind :D)_

_Now please REVIEW and make my day.3_


End file.
